


Day 303 - What is it like in your funny little brains?

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [303]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Humor, John to the Rescue, M/M, Slash, Snarky Sherlock, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He sounds as if I say those things just to vex him.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 303 - What is it like in your funny little brains?

“He wasn't an alcoholic.”

So far so obvious.

“What? Of course he was. Look at him.”

Or not.

“He was homeless, yes. But not an alcoholic.”

I look at the other people standing in the morgue with me: John looks tired - _not enough sleep three nights in a row, I should finish this quickly and send him home_ -, Lestrade annoyed - _I just destroyed his theory that the man died of natural causes, which of course was ridiculous as always and he ignored most of the facts, but if it had been true he might have made it home in time for breakfast_ \- and Molly strangely excited - _not enough data, also not important right now_.

“Why would you say that?”

He sounds as if I say those things just to vex him.

“Smell his feet.”

“Excuse me?”

Dear God.

“His feet. Smell them.”

“That's alcohol.”

Finally. Thank you, John.

“Rum to be precise.”

“Why would he put alcohol on his feet?”

John jumps in again, a warning glance towards me to stop me from berating Lestrade for being extraordinarily slow this time.

“He was suffering from athlete's foot.”

“He was also murdered. How did you miss that? Molly, I need the usual samples. John, go home.”

I leave the morgue and stride towards my lab. This day is going to be brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'rum'.


End file.
